Complications
by Rosel
Summary: Vince is caught between Dana and Orwell when Dana thinks that Orwell is the one who set Vince up.


**Complications**

**Complicated Women**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Cape**

**Spoilers: Up to End Game**

**A/N: So me and my family just got caught up on the Cape and were of course extremely disappointed they only had ten episodes. The show had so much potential to be really epic. I couldn't get this conflict out of my head here it is enjoy!**

Dana sat there staring at the screen with the Orwell sign showing Orwell was watching. She had been looking at the computer history and was feeling particularly sad and wanted to know what was the last thing Vince did on the computer before he died. She found a video clip of Orwell telling him about illegal goods smuggled on a train. That was what he was looking at that got him framed as Chess and killed. That was all a little convenient for her liking. Orwell tips him off and then all of the sudden he gets framed for being Chess. That was just a little too convenient. Meeting Orwell was strange. The way she looked at her was like she was the other woman or something. She also said some really strange things. Something was really off with her. This could be it. She could have been the one who set Vince up. She had to get to the bottom of it. She had to warn the Cape.

Now getting the Cape a message was the difficult part. It wasn't like she had a Bat signal or something. Then it dawned on her maybe there was something like that. So she got a hold of her kid's comic book and looked for ways the Cape's allies got his attention.

So she found it and used it. She waited on her rooftop for him. He suddenly appeared in a puff of Smoke causing her to jump backwards.

"Geesh, did you have to do that?"

"Sorry. Why did you contact me?"

"I have a lead."

"On Chess."

"On who set my husband up."

"I already know it's Peter Flemming I just don't have anything solid."

"It may not be solid, yet but it might be sensitive?"

"What do you mean?"

"How well do you know Orwell?"

"I trust her that's all that matters."

"Why? Why do you trust her?"

"We're partners. I got her back and she's got mine. What is this about?" The Cape asked defensive.

"I discovered something. She contacted my husband the night of his murder. She's the reason Vince found Chess' merchandise. She led him right into the lions din."

"That isn't proof that she set him up."

"Not definitive proof, but it's pretty coincidental, I'm on it, and I'm going to find the proof I need. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Stop it. Please understand, she had nothing to do with your husband's set up."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I just know OK."

"That's not good enough for me. I have to know more. She could be working for Chess!"

"She's not! She's my partner, I trust her!"

She took a deep calming breath and said, "Look, I know maybe you two have a thing going on."

"What? No, it's not like that."

"Really? You could have fooled me. The way she was looking at you. The way she was looking at me, like I was a threat going after her man. And the way you were looking at her."

He stared at her for a long moment. His voice got darker and he said, "It's not like that."

"It's none of my business; I just think maybe you're blinded by your feelings for her."

"I'm not."

"Either way, I'm on her trail. You proved to be a good ally before but if you get in my way, you will be severely sorry."

She said and then she left the Cape by himself in the dark speechless.

Orwell sat in front of her computer in a fuzzy haze. She had been really out of it lately, ever since she was kidnapped and had that awful dream. Two things from it haunted her one that she dreamed of marrying Vince and two of her father telling her he was in her blood. She hated him she hated what he had become. She hated what happened to him. Both things scared the life out of her. They were two truths that she knew, she knew she was attracted to Vince and who father really was but she pushed both facts away deep so wouldn't have to face them. Now after that happened they were put closer to the surface and she just didn't know how to deal with that.

Suddenly she hopped up as Vince made his unannounced appearance.

"Orwell we need to talk."

"Good, what do you got for me?"

"It's not a mission."

"What is it?"

"It's about my wife."

"Your wife? Look Vince, I'm not so good with the touchy feely. How many times do you need me to reassure you that you're going to come back to them?" She said annoyed.

"No, it's not like that. She's on your trail she thinks you set me up."

"What?"

"I tried to reason with her..."

"You?"

"Well, the Cape. Once she gets a notion in her head there's really no way of getting her to back off."

Orwell stood up immediately and said, "You have to!"

"There's no stopping her."

"If anyone could get her to back off, it's you. You're her husband."

"It won't work. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like she won't find anything she doesn't already know."

"No, she can't look into me. She's a public defender she has connections and she could have ways to find out..."

"What? Find out what? What are you hiding?"

She looked at him with those dark imposing eyes she has been showing lately.

Then she spat out, "None of your business."

"It is my business, you're my partner."

She shrugged and then she said, "It's not, I don't have to tell you every detail of my life."

"Something is up; it's been up since you got kidnapped. What is it? Does this have to do with you thinking someone is watching you?"

He asked pulling on her arm she then pulled her arm back and said, "Don't touch me."

Then she quickly marched out of the room slamming the door.


End file.
